Thanos (Earth-2020)
Thanos is a genocidal warlord from Titan, whose own main objective was to bring stability to the universe, as he believed its massive population would inevitably use up the universe's entire supply of resources and condemn it. To complete this goal, Thanos set about tracking down the Infinity Stones, as the combined might could wipe out half the universe. Thanos forged alliances with Loki and Ronan the Accuser in order to track down some of the Stones: However, both alliances cost Thanos much of his resources, so he opted to begin a plan to collect the stones himself. History Thanos was born to A'Lars, a member of the Titans, a race of powerful, god-like beings that evolved on the planet of Titan. Thanos had unconditionally loved his people and desperately sought to save Titan when the planet became threatened by the imminent catastrophic event of overpopulation. When Thanos suggested killing half the population of the planet, and entirely at random, to solve the problem, his idea was considered too drastic and was dismissed by his people, which then resulted in Titan becoming subsequently devastated as well as nearly uninhabitable. Another result of this devastation was that the Titan species was on the verge of complete extinction. As a result of Titan's fall and the circumstances surrounding it, Thanos came to believe that the universe's large swell of life was depleting its finite resources, and would eventually cause the destruction of the universe itself. Hence, to save other planets from Titan's fate, Thanos became a world-conqueror, moving throughout the universe and destroying half of all life within the planets he conquered due to his ideology of balancing the universe.3 Thanos had earned a fearful reputation as a galactic warlord, due to his immense power and even ruling over a region of space,and gaining control over the deadly armies of the Chitaurim the Sakaarans,and the Outriders,that Thanos became considered among the most powerful, if not the most powerful, being in the universe. Building an Empire Seeking to build up his strength, Thanos collected orphans from several races that he conquered. His oldest children were Corvus Glaive, as well as Cull Obsidian and Proxima Midnight. These three warriors, all of whom were devoted to Thanos' command, had comprised the Black Order. At some point in his earlier life, Thanos met a Skrull woman on one of his missions, and after departing the world, the woman had a child, named Thane, which went unknown to Thanos at the time. The Skrull woman never saw Thanos again, and she later died of an illness. While Thanos and another one of his children, Ebony Maw, were killing half of the Zehoberei people to balance Zen-Whoberi, he ended up taking the orphaned Gamora from the world. Even as Gamora changed from being devoted to him to hating him, Thanos still believed she could become loyal to him again and inherit his throne. He also massacred a Luphomoidfamily to raise Nebula to be another devoted and deadly assassin. Thanos always pitted Nebula against Gamora and whenever Nebula lost, Thanos removed another body part from her in order to make her stronger. also acquired the services of the Other to act as his servant. Search for the Infinity Stones Thanos eventually realized that there were far too many lifeforms in the universe for him to balance by himself. Deducing that the Infinity Stones, objects of immense power that held considerable dominance over the various forces that occupied the universe, could solve this issue permanently, Thanos made it his life's goal to gather them, and forged several alliances in order to locate them. The first Stone he located was the Mind Stone, placing it within a Scepter that was capable of manipulating minds as a means of better controlling its formidable power. Thanos discovered that the Tesseract was on Earth and allied himself with Loki in order to retrieve it, providing him the Scepter as well as his entire army of Chitauri soldiers, who would help him conquer the entire planet in exchange for handing over the Tesseract to him so Thanos could take the Space Stone. Before his mission, Thanos personally trained Loki in mind control. Through his intermediary, The Other, Thanos had threatened the God of Mischief, saying that if he failed in delivering the Tesseract to him, Thanos would force him to endure a new kind of horrific suffering. Despite his vast armies of the Chitauri and powerful weaponry, Loki was defeated during the Battle of New York after Iron Mandestroyed the Chitauri Command Center, which had also then resulted with the Scepter-laden Infinity Stone came into the hands of HYDRA for their own research, while the Tesseract itself was then transported away to Asgard by Thor, along with the now imprisoned Loki. The Other reported to his master how the inhabitants of Earth were not as weak as they were thought to be. He also declared that challenging the Earth's heroes would be to court Death. Thanos rose to his feet and smiled at the prospect of what was coming. Thanos then began researching the Avengers, coming to regards them as "unruly wretches," but gaining respect for Tony Stark, whom he viewed as a kindred spirit that was also "cursed with knowledge." Two years later, Thanos brokered a deal with his old ally, Ronan the Accuser of the Kree Empire, promising to lend a fraction of his forces in a genocide against the Xandarians in exchange for locating the Orb for Thanos. As Ronan relayed news of Gamora's betrayal to Thanos which had been planned for some time, the Kree berated Thanos for not taking the situation seriously and even murdered The Otherwhen he lectured Ronan on not showing Thanos respect. Undaunted by The Other's death and Ronan's complaints, Thanos turned Ronan away, instructing him to return to his task and correct Gamora's betrayal, which he regretted, but acted as though he were but slightly irked by. Thanos had then instructed Nebula to take up Gamora's place. However, in the end, during the Battle of Xandar, Nebula betrayed Thanos also and Ronan was killed, costing Thanos the Orb which was then stored on Xandar. Black Order Personality Thanos was usually seen by everyone else as the ultimate personification of sadism, cruelty, megalomania, infinite destruction, death, power, and madness, with his search for the Infinity Stones seen by others as his plot to gain dominion over all the civilizations in the universe. In reality, Thanos was also a more complex and tortured soul given his traumatic past and obsession with completing what he perceived as his destiny led him to commit horrible actions all in the name of saving the universe even at a great personal sacrifice to himself. He desired to use the Tesseract to look beyond the known worlds to find greater ones that it would unveil. He was also relentless, as seen by his gathering of children from across the galaxy to take as his own so he can raise them as assassins while forcing them to watch as he murders their families and tirelessly searches for the Infinity Stones. He was extremely confident to the point of borderline arrogance and appears to be almost impossible to intimidate. He was shown to be smiling when The Other told him challenging the Avengers would be like courting Death. He was even unfazed at the idea of Ronan, who was powered by the Power Stone, coming after him despite knowing full well that Ronan was already very powerful even without the Stone and the fact that he was backed up by Nebula who had betrayed him, displaying only anger. He also smiled confidently after deciding to hunt for the Infinity Stones himself. Powers and Abilities * Titan Physiology: Thanos possesses much of the same physical constitution and abilities from his extinct species. Thanos possesses incredible superhuman strength, speed, and reflexes that allow him to overpower and severely injure beings that would be far stronger than a mortal, such as Asgardians and Celestials. * Superhuman Strength: Thanos has displayed immense levels of superhuman strength. * Superhuman Durability: Thanos has almost incalculable levels of resilience and durability, rendering him capable of easily handling the Infinity Stones without being harmed and wielding the power of the Infinity Gauntlet without strain. * Superhuman Speed: Thanos, despite his massive size, is exceptionally fast. * Superhuman Reflexes and Agility: Thanos, despite his massive size, possess incredible superhuman reflexes and agility. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Thanos' physiology possesses a strong regenerative healing factor, allowing him to regenerate from any of his wounds, regardless of severity or blood loss. * Genius-Level Intellect: Even at his youth, Thanos was deemed a genius among his kind. His long life allowed Thanos to refine his intellectual aptitude to the highest degree, making him quite possibly the most intelligent being in the universe. Thanos was even clever enough to easily outsmart Loki himself on more than one occasion, he was not only successfully used Loki as a pawn without the latter realizing it for a long time. * Master Tactician: Thanos is a formidable strategist with centuries of experience in tactical warfare. Even without using his immense powers and combat skills, he succeeded in conquering many worlds relying purely on his tactical experience. Thanos' tactical ingenuity allows him to create extremely complex and well-coordinated plans and execute them effectively Equipment * Double-Edged Sword: Thanos used this sword as his primary weapon when he did not yet have the Infinity Gauntlet. It was extremely durable, being able to cut through vibranium. Category:Earth-2020 Category:Versions of Thanos